The present invention relates to a process for recycling rubber tires.
Currently, besides disposing of rubber tires by incinerating and dumping in landfills, there are two basic methods of recycling rubber tires. One method is by mechanically dissecting the rubber tire at room temperature and the other method is by first dissecting the rubber tire and subsequently dissolving the components with thermal energy in a pyrolysis process.
Mechanical dissection of the rubber tire is a multi-step process at room temperature that shreds and cuts the rubber tire including the steel wires within it, into numerous small pieces of varying sizes. The shreds of steel wires are then removed. The disadvantage of this mechanical dissection method is that the cost is very high, the efficiency of the process is very low, and it is not economical. Therefore, it is not widely used.
Most of the recycling of rubber tires currently utilizes pyrolysis process. In this method the rubber tire is first shredded and cut into small pieces and then placed in a sealed chamber and thermal energy is applied to dissolve the components of the rubber tire. Since oxygen is combustible at high temperatures, the sealed chamber must be oxygen free. If an entire rubber tire is placed in the sealed chamber, it will carry with it large quantity of air that contains oxygen, which will oxidize the components being recycled and may cause combustion within the sealed chamber when thermal energy is applied to it. Therefore, the conventional procedure is to cut the rubber tire into small pieces before it is placed into the sealed chamber so that the amount of oxygen entering the sealed chamber is minimized. However, the cutting of the rubber tire into small pieces requires large inefficient cutting machines. This has the same disadvantages as the mechanical dissection method of high costs, low efficiency, and uneconomical. The end products from this recycling method are only oil, gas, carbon black, and shards of steel. No rubber can be reclaimed from this process and the steel wire""s integrity is destroyed. This method is not economical to commercialize.
The present invention improves the efficiency of the rubber tire recycling process and made commercialization viable and economical. In particular, the present invention greatly improves upon the pyrolysis rubber tire recycling method,
The present invention is a rubber tire recycling process that does not require the inefficient procedure of cutting and shredding the rubber tires. The entire rubber tire enters the recycling process without ever being cut thereby maintains the integrity of the steel wires within the steel belted rubber tires. The present invention allows virtually every component of the rubber tire to be recycled and results in high quality recycled end products that include, among others, full strands of steel wires and high grade rubber.